Plus jamais
by Niila
Summary: Elle se laissa tomber sur son torse, épuisée après cet effort. Il remonta le drap sur eux et elle se cala dans ses bras, heureuse


Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit et la fin de l'épisode 7x08 m'a laissée sur ma faim. Donc, j'ai écris une petite suite (OS) à cette fin.

Le blah blah habituel, rien ne m'appartient tout est à la FOX!

Bonnes ou mauvaises, j'attends les critiques :D

* * *

**Milieu de la nuit.**

Elle se laissa tomber sur son torse, épuisée après cet effort. Il remonta le drap sur eux et elle se cala dans ses bras, heureuse. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu le soir, juste au boulot et encore, la tension qui régnait entre eux deux était assez lourde. Il avait fini par capituler et s'excuser après avoir cherché des mensonges sur lesquels il aurait pu jouer pour la faire craquer. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais maintenant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

_ _Avoue que ça t'avais manqué_. Fit-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. La respiration encore haletante.

_ _Ça t'avais manqué_. Elle insista bien sur le début de la phrase. Après tout c'était de sa faute s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus en dehors de l'hôpital. Après le travail, elle rentrait chez elle et s'amusait avec sa fille, mais espérait toujours voir arriver House d'un moment à l'autre.

Un soir, elle avait tenu bon devant sa fille quand elle lui demanda où était House, mais une fois la petite couchée elle avait fondu en larmes. Elle se sentait enfin heureuse avec lui, mais House restant House, il lui avait menti et se sentait trahie.

_ _C'est de ta faute après tout_. Continua-t-elle, taquine.

_ _Je sais, je sais,… Pas la peine de me le reprocher une fois de plus._ Lui répondit-il semblant d'être énervé. Pour la peine, il se retourna et lui fit dos. Il aimait aussi la voir revenir près de lui, qu'elle s'en occupe.

_ _Ça va, ne râle pas._ Dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Elle glissa sa main sur son torse. Je t'ai pardonné. Elle lui fit un baiser sur l'épaule.

_ _Hmmm, continue encore un peu._ Il se laissa retomber sur le dos et glissa une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

__ Profiteur!_

_ _Je récupère ce que j'ai raté depuis une semaine!_

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord du bout des lèvres pour l'ennuyer, mais avide encore et encore de ses lèvres, il la retient par la nuque et l'empêcha de bouger. Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser doux et passionné. Ils venaient de faire l'amour mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher après, de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se cajoler.

Par le baby phone, ils entendirent la petite. House, par une bonté incroyable et voulant faire plaisir à sa compagne, décida d'aller voir Rachel.

_ _J'y vais._ Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ _Je peux y aller si tu veux._ Elle avait les yeux fermés et savourait son baiser. Elle était bien là dans ses bras.

_ _Ça va, je gère._ Fit-il en sortant du lit et en passant un pantalon.

Il marcha vers la porte quand Cuddy lui dit:

_ _Elle n'a plus avalé de pièce, alors n'examine pas ce qu'il y a dans sa couche!_

Il sourit, se remémorant que quelques jours plutôt elle l'avait surpris analysant la couche de Rachel.

Elle se recoucha dans le lit, paisible et plus qu'heureuse. Tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Quelques instants plus tard, House la rejoignit sous la couette. Il se colla à elle.

_ _Alors,_ il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. _raconte-moi ton mariage._ Dit-il en venant se coller à elle.

_ _Ah non, on ne reviendra pas là-dessus._

_ _Allez, explique moi! _Fit-il mielleux, comme si ce petit ton pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

_ _Non!_

_ _Bon, comme tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais devoir faire des suppositions._

Cuddy resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas l'encourager.

_ _Alors, tu as 45 ans, oups pardon 43. Nous sommes en 2010, donc tu es née_, Il réfléchit._ en 1967, en 1987 tu avais alors…_ Il fut interrompu par Cuddy.

_ Arrête. Dit-elle agacée.

_ _20 ans. Tu n'as pas sauté d'année, tu étais en 2e année de médecine._

_ _Arrête tout de suite._ Elle se retourna dans sa direction, les yeux remplis de colère. Si elle avait des fusils à la place de ses yeux, il serait déjà mort depuis quelque temps.

_ _Tu sais que je parviens toujours à mes fins, alors dit moi._ Elle le coupa une nouvelle fois.

_ _Très bien, tu veux savoir? Dimanche 14 mai 1987. Cogite cette date dans ta tête, tu es tellement intelligent!_

14 mai 1987. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, Cuddy avait déjà claqué la porte de la chambre, une couverture sous le bras pour rejoindre le salon.

**FLASH-BACK**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Au 3e jour de classe, elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque ayant besoin de plusieurs livres. Un jeune homme l'avait analysé en une seconde et ce, grâce à sa liste de bouquins. Pas besoin de plus pour lui. Depuis il l'avait toujours fascinée. Elle avait entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs à son propos et était encore plus avide de le connaître.

Lisa Cuddy était une charmante jeune fille, intelligente et prête à tout pour réussir. Elle l'attirait vraiment. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à des filles de son âge, mais quand il l'avait remarquée à son cours d'endocrinologie, les piques qu'elle lui avait envoyés, son énergie, il savait qu'elle était particulière. Très particulière.

Entamant sa seconde année de médecine, House avait été désigné comme son tuteur. Chose qu'il avait prit avec un grand sourire. Une grande amitié s'était formée entre ces deux-là. Bien sûr ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, quelques sentiments amoureux s'étaient glissés parmi les sentiments amicaux, mais ils ne voulaient pas gâcher tout cela.

Lors d'une soirée peut-être trop arrosée, ils dansaient du rock 'n' roll un peu trop collé-serré. L'alcool n'aidant pas, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Les lèvres de House glissèrent dans le cou de Cuddy. Elle appréciait vraiment. Ses mains à elle, jouaient avec la couture de son pantalon, elle fit parcourir ses doigts le long de sa ceinture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main sur son torse sous son tee-shirt.

_ _Hmmm, Lisa…_ Glissa-t-il à son oreille, mordillant son lobe.

_ _Greeeeg_.

_ _Tu vas réveiller des sens en moi, tu en es consciente?_

_ _Totalement. J'aime exciter mes amis._

Ils dansèrent encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que House propose de s'éclipser de cette soirée.

La fraicheur de la nuit les avait réveillés et c'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de House.

_ _Merci pour cette soirée, Dr House._ Sourit-elle. Toujours étudiant, Gregory voulait qu'on l'appelle déjà Docteur.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ce bleu profond, ses magnifiques yeux. Il était perdu. Le dilemme. Il ne voulait pas la quitter comme ça. Il avait passé une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Mais depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup de fil au matin, il voulait en profiter, jusqu'au dernier moment.

_ _On se voit demain?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Elle lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres, mais House la retient. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et captura ses lèvres si douces. Après le baiser, elle le regarda étonnée. Elle en avait envie, sa tête lui disait non, mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Ses lèvres étaient attirées par celles de son ami. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se ré-embrassèrent, entrèrent dans l'appartement et finirent dans le lit.

En plein milieu de la nuit, des gémissements et des cris résonnèrent. Du plaisir, de la tendresse,… tout était au rendez-vous, même si rien n'était prévu au départ. Cela s'était fait comme ça.

Après deux prénoms criés, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Juste bien.

Le soleil le réveilla et il regarda son réveil. 6 h 34. C'était l'heure. Il ne voulait pas partir mais il était obligé. La quitter, il ne pouvait y penser. C'était trop difficile.

Le drap de lit recouvrait sa poitrine, elle dormait paisiblement. Son sourire sur le visage le rendu fou. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule, sur la joue et gouta une dernière fois à ses lèvres.

Il s'habilla sans faire de bruit. Sortit 3 sacs de son armoire et quitta l'appartement, sans lui laisser un mot, rien. Il était énervé. Enervé contre le Doyen, énervé contre celui qui l'avait dénoncé, énervé contre son père. Il descendit dans les toilettes du campus, cria toute sa rage et cassa un miroir avec son poing.

Il partait dans une autre fac de médecine, suite à la tricherie de l'examen de génétique. Il ne reverrait peut-être jamais plus Cuddy suite à ça. Ces deux années passées avec elle, avaient été formidables. Mais en ce dimanche 14 mai 1987, c'était fini.

A son réveil, elle voulu se retourner pour se retrouver dans ses bras, mais elle trouva un lit vide. L'armoire était restée ouverte et elle remarqua que tous ses vêtements avaient disparus. Elle se redressa, s'habilla avec une peur au ventre. Il faisait trop calme dans cet appartement. Mille questions lui traversèrent la tête. Elle l'appela et le silence lui répondit. Elle comprit. Plus rien dans l'appartement. Il l'avait quitté.

Toujours sans nouvelles après plus de deux semaines, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Il ne reviendrait jamais, il n'avait même dit à personne la ou les raison(s) de son départ.

Tout s'était enchaîné assez vite pour Cuddy, la déprime un vendredi soir, une soirée, de l'alcool et le coloc' de House ayant toujours été attiré par Lisa, le tout mélangé donna une virée à Atlantic City. Un mariage éclair. Un mal de tête le lendemain, un souvenir, une horreur. Six jours plus tard, c'était fini.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

C'est avec une douleur à la poitrine qu'il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, il y a plus de 20 ans. C'était encore de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas triché, s'il ne l'avait pas quittée… Si et si…

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il le put du lit afin de rejoindre Lisa qui était couchée dans le canapé. Dans le couloir il l'entendit pleurer, ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Mais qu'était-ce cette douleur dans sa poitrine comparée à la douleur que Cuddy avait ressentie ce matin là en se réveillant seule?

Il s'accroupit devant elle, et la pris dans ses bras.

_ _Excuse-moi. Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne suis qu'un con._ Lâcha-t-il.

Elle l'enserra aussi, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_ _Ne me refait plus jamais ça, tu as compris?_ Fit Cuddy, répondant à son étreinte. A ce moment-là elle avait besoin de lui, de ses bras, elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte. Plus jamais.

_ _Je te le promets._ Lui répondit-il en la serrant encore plus fort. Il l'embrassa et gouta à ses larmes, le cœur serré, il comprit ce que c'était d'être abandonné. Il se jura de ne plus jamais lui refaire une chose pareille…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Une petite review, c'est toujours plaisant :)**  
**


End file.
